thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Gregory
Personality Kristen is middle-class (poor, according to the Pretty Committee), and this is revealed to everyone (except Claire, because she found out in the first book) in Revenge of the Wannabes, when Massie Block asks Dylan and Kristen to each reveal a deep secret. Kristen is the captain of the OCD Sirens. Also, Kristen often is mentioned in the book for having a phelmgy laugh. At the series's beginning, she likes to speak cross-words speak. For example; ehmagawd, give me a six-letter word for scandal, gossip. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, she enjoys word jumbles, such as on yaw is no way. She is a smart person and is noted for being good at soccer and gets angry easily. She is also noted for being very sensitive to money-related comments and is quick at making comebacks. In Kristen (Summer Collection), it's revealed that she is secretly the alpha of the group called the "Witty Committee". The most notable member that readers may recognize is Layne Abeley, who normally appears in the books as Claire's wacky friend who's not in the Pretty Committee. Also revealed in the Summer Collection, Kristen develops a crush on Dune Baxter, but he is not approved of by Massie. Dune comes back in P.S. I Loathe You but it is revealed later Kristen choose Dempsey (Massie's former crush) over Dune. Appearance Kristen Michelle Gregory is described as being small and having a muscular frame, due to her love of soccer. She has sharp soccer calves, and a perfect J shaped nose. Her hair is dirty blond, and she often wears it in braids. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, her mom makes her get it cut, so her hair is as short as a boy's. In the same book, Nina Callas tells her that she has "sexy, well defined legs". She is also flat chested, which is why she takes a water-bra from Nina Callas in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, when Massie Block insults Kristen, it is stated that her green eyes immediately welled up with tears. Her eyes are also described as navy blue in the first book of the series, and aqua in later books. She really wants boobs but her chest never seems to grow. As noted in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, she wanted boobs so badly that she was offered by Nina Callas a water-bra, which she obviously used. Kristen also got in trouble after that incident, because her water-bra suddenly explodes when coming in contact with Bunsen burners in science. Obviously with her strict parents, Kristen once again gets into big trouble. She is only an A-Cup and would love to trade with her friend from the Pretty Committee named Alicia Rivera for C-Cups. Family Kristen's parents are very strict. They wouldn't let her go to Lake Placid or to Hollywood. Her family is also "poor." Her dad used to be a rich art dealer, but lost all of his money a few years ago. Her mom makes her wear old cardigans and church skirts to school everyday, but Kristen changes in Massie's Range Rover during carpool. Her parents made her work at the gift wrapping center in the mall around the holidays for extra money. Trivia *Is captain of the Sirens, OCD's soccer team *Has a tendency to switch to the winning side in fights, but is a loyal friend. *Resides in an apartment. Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members